


Effulgence

by sweetkohi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blushing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Implied Relationships, Komugi is not blind, Morning After, She regained her sight, alternative universe, merukomu madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkohi/pseuds/sweetkohi
Summary: The sweet words loll off of his tongue easily, and he knows that his lover is smitten. She blinks profusely, before nodding excitedly.Meruem smiles, softly, releasing her to sort through the dresser in her place.
Relationships: Komugi/Meruem
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Effulgence

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble of these two. This is long overdue.. I hope to rework my former Merukomu works from years ago. For now, have this short little thing.

Every touch of his was fleeting , Komugi thought ; and she has never felt so thankful for her vision to be returned to her. Thankful to Pitou’s ability and healing , the woman was now able to enjoy the wonder’s of the world. As her chimera lover lulls next to her , a grin grows on the young woman’s face. 

Slipping away for a mere second , she starts to get ready for the day. Leaving their shared bed, the gungi champion tiptoed to her dresser, slipping out of her nightclothes and sorting through the drawers. 

While doing so , thoughts of him plagued her mind like a mantra. 

The night before was viciously addicting , wild , and her legs were still shaking in the aftermath. Her limbs felt like jelly and the thought of him taking her over and over again was enough to make Komugi blush profusely. 

So much so that she let out a whimper , not realizing her lover had awoken from his slumber. 

There he was , his lavender gaze preying on her. His eyes were traveling down her backside, looking at the marks he left on her bodice the night before.

A smirk grows on his features when she returns around and notices, shriveling up so shyly. Meruem chuckles and sits up, his tail swishing in amusement at the disheveled state of his partner.. who was obviously trembling in the aftermath of their lovemaking. 

“M..Meruem.. good morning..” the words left his lover’s lips quietly, and she quickly turned back to face her dresser. She didn’t know what was coming over her , why was she so shy ? 

Meanwhile, Meruem was practically basking in enjoyment, the afterglow of their session was treating him dutifully right. However , he rose from his bedding and strode over towards her , until he was standing behind Komugi. 

A strong exhale leaves her lips as she feels his cold fingers tracing on her soft skin; uttering an embarrassed peep.

“Frail.. undoubtedly so.” 

Meruem says out loud mindlessly, gracing his fingers against Komugi’s skin aimlessly. He traces the marks he had left behind carefully, admiring the softness of Komugi’s skin, how plush it felt against his hands. 

“What.. were you saying, Meruem?” is all that Komugi can let out, her cheeks flushing bright as he caressed her. With shaking fingers, she resumes looking through her dresser, searching for a suitable outfit for the day. 

He did not answer her question, instead he merely wraps his arms around her waist, pulling the maiden closer to his chest. Meruem’s chin rests atop of her alabaster tresses, violet eyes gleaming with contentment. 

“H..Huh..?”

“You shall continue looking for today’s ensemble, or rather,” the King’s voice is low, raspy, and the mere sound of it makes Komugi weak in the knees. “Would you prefer I choose something for you, my dearest?”

The sweet words loll off of his tongue easily, and he knows that his lover is smitten. She blinks profusely, before nodding excitedly. 

Meruem smiles softly, releasing her to sort through the dresser in her place.

**Author's Note:**

> My next work will consist of Merukomu in an alternate universe. There will be a slow Shaiapouf x OC on the sidelines , but it will not be frequent to disrupt the main storyline. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy.
> 
> ; Kohi.


End file.
